warlordsofmidheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Orgren
"I heard they'll take you in the night. Ye'll ne'er be heard from 'gin" - Moran O'Glyn. The Orgren are a race of monstrous, bestial savages feared throughout all of Midheim. They are the result of a drenali undergoing a horrific transformation following a period of at least one week without consuming a particular food. Loss of Oneself When a drenali undergoes their transformation into an orgren, they lose a great deal of intelligence, and become much more impulsive and violent, their current being having become that of a savage, seeking bloodshed, and capable of little else. They are not hopelessly stupid, being capable of speech, rudimentary craftsmanship, and basic levels of tactics. This is the primary reason they are feared through the kingdom. While it is possible for a drenali to become an orgren and not be affected mentally, this is extremely rare, being roughly one in two hundred. While orgren are almost worthless as slaves, due to being too violent to reliably control, the rare possibility of a psychologically unaffected orgren does lead to some slavers deliberately forcing a drenali's transformation to possibly attain a slave that is both strong and docile. Orgren Society While orgren are savages through and through, they do have a semblance of culture, as they do retain a decent measure of cognitive ability, being able to speak, create weapons, armor, basic structures, etc. They are capable of forming tribes, and basic hierarchies, usually under a chief. While they have the mental capacity for farming and tending livestock, orgren would not willingly do so. Tribes are usually provided for via hunting, and raiding villagers and unfortunate travelers.They are capable of trading, and do in fact engage in trade, although very rarely and only when raiding and pillaging is not sufficient for sustaining a tribe's livelihood, trading stolen goods for food and base materials, as well as weapons, armor, and tamed horses, as well as anything else they may need. Orgren homes are usually comprised of rough tents, or primitive huts, though tents are far more common, as orgren very often travel. Homes will be arranged almost at random within a tribe, with a larger tent being the chief's. Encampments are, when possible, built on a steep elevated position or a cave mouth, surrounded by sharp wooden stakes. Orgren "art", such as it is, consists of war paints and rough tattoos whenever they indeed bother with even that. Their language is the same as when they were drenali, and it is extremely unlikely for an orgren to learn another language, and even in such a case, they would only learn the basics of the spoken language. They can still write in the language they once knew, but prefer to use basic symbols to convey a simple message that can usually be understood regardless of language, such as a skull mounted on a stake to indicate violent territory, etc. Appearance An orgren is tall and bulky, much more than than the drenali they once were. They have black, iris-less eyes, and two rows of large, ferocious teeth on a massive mouth. They have bat-like noses, and more pronounced pointed ears than even the drenali. Male drenali that become orgren lose their hair. They have skin that is rough, patchy, almost seared in appearance, in black and pink. They have longer tongues than drenali, though this is less noticeable in most contexts. Abilities Orgren are significantly stronger than they were as drenali, as well as humans for that matter, with this factor being part of the reason they are so feared, as well as so sought after, by those that would seek to use them. Mechanically, they have the following stats as follows: Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score is reduced by 2. Size. You size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 ft. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Aggressive. As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. Menacing. You are trained in the Intimidation skill. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Languages. You can speak Common, as well as whatever other language you may have learned in your life as a drenali.